


Its a nightmare fic hell yeah boys

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: You know what time it is
Kudos: 9





	Its a nightmare fic hell yeah boys

Stan hadn't even been sat down for a second when he heard someone coming downstairs. No matter how hard you try, you can't avoid all the creaky parts of the stairs. There are just too many.

He turned on the TV, expecting one of the kids to just pass him by for a cup of water with minimal fuss.

So seeing Mabel turn the corner near tears was quite a shock. They'd been there a couple weeks and he hadn't seen them cry yet. After that time frame, he kind of didn't expect to at all.

"Yeesh kid, what's up with you?" He said this as nicely as he could. Which was rather passive aggressive.

The kid wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her oversized sleep shirt. "Just a nightmare... Can I stay up with you for a while?" Mabel chewed on the inside of her cheek. She still hadn't spent enough time with him to get a read on how sympathetic he'd be for stuff like this.

Stan stared at her a second, trying to figure out the right move. It might make her feel better if he said yes, but it was late and he was pretty sure kids needed like eight hours of sleep. But whatever it was about was bad enough to make her actively seek him out, apparently.

He shrugged and changed the channel to something age appropriate. "Sure."

He'd expected her to maybe sit on the floor or pull up a chair, maybe even sit on the skull, but no. She planted herself right on his leg, much to his surprise. And for a couple minutes, slight discomfort. He still wasn't used to many forms of physical contact.

Mabel made no note of this.

In around a half hour, all signs of the bad mood were gone. She was smiling as contagiously as usual, and Stan was pretty sure that was when he was supposed to send her back to bed. 

But he was already half asleep and he figured she'd go to bed when she got tired.

He woke up in a few hours to find out he was wrong, she had not, in fact, gone to bed when she got tired.

She instead fell asleep right on him.

Deciding not to bother her, he leaned his head back and went back to sleep.


End file.
